


now, forever

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember when we were kids and you kissed me?” Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s waist and points over by the swings, where they had been standing when Oikawa completely took him by surprise. “Right over there?”</p><p>Oikawa laughs. “How could I forget? Your face got so red, Iwa-chan. I’m glad to see some things never change.”</p><p>He flicks Oikawa’s forehead, but continues, “Yeah, well, you still kiss me now. And I still kiss you. Even after all these years, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	now, forever

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in kind of a weird slump with my writing lately, so what better way to try and conquer that than by writing some iwaoi fluff?

In hindsight, Iwaizumi thinks he should have suspected it. Actually, he’s surprised he didn’t consider the possibility of Oikawa showing up on his doorstep a little past 11:00 the night before they graduate until Oikawa is there, very real and in front of him.

“Wanna go for a walk, Iwa-chan?” There’s a smile on Oikawa’s face, but Iwaizumi can see the way he’s fidgeting slightly, shifting his weight and playing with the frays of the sweatshirt he’s wearing—one of Iwaizumi’s that Oikawa had swiped on one of the many occasions he came over, probably.

“Yeah.” He shuts the door and follows Oikawa outside, not exactly sure where this will take him. But that’s okay. He’s always trusted Oikawa, always walked beside him. For their whole lives, really, and Iwaizumi knows that’s something he’d never change.

The back of Oikawa’s hand brushes against Iwaizumi’s own as they fall into step together on the sidewalk—a path taken so many times that they can probably walk it with their eyes closed now that they’re eighteen years old and all grown up, ready to graduate high school in less than twelve hours.

“Everything okay?” he finally asks after a few comfortable moments of silence, reaching over to take Oikawa’s hand in his own.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?” Oikawa turns to look at him, a smile on his face. Iwaizumi recognizes the smile as real, but also a little shaky. Like Oikawa is nervous.

Or scared.

Iwaizumi realizes that maybe he is a little afraid too. Afraid of what’s to come, of what will happen once the familiarity of high school, of home, of _them_ , fades away after graduation. When different towns, different careers, and different universities cut forks into a once clear and straightforward path.

Maybe Oikawa is afraid of what will happen when it’s no longer them together every single day, when they’re no longer _Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime_ —childhood best friends, a pair, halves of a whole; when they become known separately, as Oikawa Tooru _and_ as Iwaizumi Hajime—a star volleyball player, who has worked so incredibly hard his whole life, a future as bright as the stars in front of him and just within reach, and a hard-working and determined, loyal to a fault soon-to-be medical student.

Maybe Iwaizumi is a little afraid to enter that unknown as well, to walk into an unfamiliar place with a slate wiped clean, Oikawa not physically by his side for the first time since they were children.

“We graduate tomorrow.”

Oikawa’s laughter is soft as he squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand. “I already know that. Not all of us are as forgetful as you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, kicking the back of Oikawa’s calf lightly, playfully just as the other starts musing about what Iwaizumi is going to do without him, how he’ll survive if Oikawa isn’t around. “Idiot, I didn’t forget about it. I’m just… I’m just saying it, I guess.”

It actually feels strange to hear a verbal reminder of the fact that come tomorrow they will be done with high school and ready to face the future.

“I’ll miss you.” Oikawa’s sudden barely there and a little hollow whisper is jarring because he had just been teasing and laughing a moment before.

Maybe Iwaizumi should have suspected _this_. He knows Oikawa as well as he knows that each morning the sun will rise and that each evening it will set, after all. Iwaizumi can read his best friend better than anyone else can, probably knows and understands Oikawa just as well as—if not better than—he knows himself. Oikawa is a page that Iwaizumi has memorized every line, every curve and twist, every mark and smudge of, yet still finds himself surprised by and enamored with the familiarity of him each and every day, even after eighteen years together, by each other’s sides.

(He _still_ learns something new about Oikawa every day, still learns _from_ him every day. In their years together, Iwaizumi has learned how to be someone’s best friend, how to be supportive, how to comfort, how to work hard, how to be part of a team, how to keep fighting even when something seems impossible, how just missing a goal doesn’t mean you’re a failure or will be any less happy, how others might be stronger or better but that doesn’t mean you quit, how to laugh together and cry together, how to touch, how to kiss, how it feels to give someone your heart as well as receive theirs in return, how to love unconditionally.)

Oikawa likes to cover up sadness and uncertainty, insecurities and doubts, with smiles and laughs, teasing and playful jabs. But Iwaizumi can see through that—always has been able to, always will be able to.

“I’ll miss you too,” he murmurs, vaguely noticing that they’ve stopped walking, their feet planted firmly on the ground, side by side, in front of the park they would frequent as children and they still sometimes escape to as teenagers just to be alone together. “Really miss you.”

Tonight is clearly one of those nights.

Oikawa looks down and bites his lip, avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Hajime, I don’t want… I’m going to miss playing with you and walking to and from school with you and doing homework together. I’ll miss eating together and sleeping over, holding your hand and kissing you… being able to walk right across the street whenever I miss you or need you or just want to see you.”

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi steps closer, reaches out and rests his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, turns his face so they’re looking at each other. “I’ll miss all of that, too. And it’s going to feel… I don’t know, empty, I guess, without you next to me all of the time. But that doesn’t change anything.”

“What?”

He leans in, kisses Oikawa gently. The kiss brings familiarity and comfort with it, if only for a moment. When they do pull apart, Oikawa lowers his head, rests it against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his fingers curling into the front of his sweatshirt. Like if he holds on tight enough he’ll never have to let go.

After a moment of standing there, holding onto each other like they’re all that matters, Iwaizumi turns his head, looking fondly at the playground before them. So much had happened here. Cuts and bruises and all day long adventures when they were kids. They had first played volleyball together here, they had first shared a kiss here—when they were six years old and Oikawa, laughing, said he wanted to try something he saw on TV, before pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Hey…” he murmurs, nudging Oikawa gently.  

“Hm?”

“Remember when we were kids and you kissed me?” Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s waist and points over by the swings, where they had been standing when Oikawa completely took him by surprise. “Right over there?”

Oikawa laughs. “How could I forget? Your face got so red, Iwa-chan. I’m glad to see some things never change.”

He flicks Oikawa’s forehead, but continues, “Yeah, well, you still kiss me now. And I still kiss you. Even after all these years, right?”

“Of course!” Oikawa nuzzles his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, looking a little confused by the sudden words. “Why?”   

“So even if we’re not together all the time anymore, and even though there’s going to be some distance between us, I’m going to keep kissing you. And holding your hand, and talking to you every day—even late at night, and being there when you need someone. No matter how many years pass. High school isn’t the end. _This_ isn’t the end.”

Oikawa pulls back a little. His cheeks are a little red, and he smiles when their eyes meet. “You’re really romantic when you want to be, Iwa-chan. Also, really cheesy.”

Despite the jab, he laughs because he knows Oikawa gets it, knows that he understands what Iwaizumi means. That he feels it too. “I try to make you feel better and this is what I get in return, Oikawa?”

Oikawa is laughing, his smile bright, beautiful. Something Iwaizumi falls more and more in love with every single day. Even after all this time. “No.”

“Huh?”

He doesn’t get to respond further than that because Oikawa closes the already barely there distance between them, kisses Iwaizumi with that sort of slow burn passion and familiarity that are simultaneous and ever present characteristics that accompany Oikawa. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

“I know.” Oikawa takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling Iwaizumi along. It feels like nothing can touch them, like nothing can ever tear them down.

“So… you’ll give me your second button, right?” Oikawa murmurs after a few moments in an attempt to strike up idle conversation now that the previous fears of tomorrow and the future are mostly waned.

“No way. I’m too romantic and cheesy, remember?”

“You can’t use that against me now! I was just kidding!” Oikawa leans against his shoulder, nudges him gently. “I love you!”

“I love you too, but it’s too late. You already said it, so no taking it back.”

“And you have the nerve to always tell me I act like I’m still five.”

“I’m imitating you. You’re the perfect model for that, after all.”

“I’m just going to pretend you said I’m perfect and ignore the rest!” Oikawa grins and squeezes his hand again.

“Yeah, I’m not really surprised you would do that.” Iwaizumi squeezes his hand back, an equally bright smile on his face too. “Some things never change.”

“No, they don’t. They _won’t_ ,” Oikawa agrees with a laugh, but the words are serious. They know they’ll always have each other, no matter how many years pass or how far away they may be from each other.

.

 

Iwaizumi does, in fact, give Oikawa his second button after graduation the next day and receives Oikawa’s in return. It’s something he cherishes long after graduation. A promise of now and forever, a promise that has no end.


End file.
